Five Year's Time
by TopHatsNPyros
Summary: "Touya is over and Touya is gone. Touya's decided it's time to move on. Touya has new dreams he's building upon. And I'm still hurting" ChessShipping fic based heavily on the musical "The Last Five Years" by Jason Robert Brown


**DiScLaImEr: I do not own Pokemon, The Last Five Years, or the music/lyrics/songs from the Last Five Years by Jason Robert Brown, all of which are used in this fic. Everything belongs to their rightful owners!****  
**

_Touya is over and Touya is gone_

_Touya's decided it's time to move on_

_Touya has new dreams he's building upon_

_And I'm still hurting_

I stared out my window at the cars passing below on the ever-busy streets of Castelia City. I had come to reside here ever since I moved from Nimbasa, ever since that fateful day. The day that Touya left.

_Touya arrived at the end of the line_

_Touya's convinced that the problems are mine_

_Touya is probably feeling just fine_

_And I'm still hurting_

It cut me like a knife when he left. He was everything to me, and now he's gone.

_What about lies, Touya?_

_What about things that you swore to be true?_

_What about you, Touya?_

_What about you?_

I couldn't help but wonder if he felt the same way I do. Who am I kidding? No he doesn't. He loved me, once, but that's all over now.

_Touya is sure something wonderful died_

_Touya decides it's his right to decide_

_Touya's got secrets he doesn't confide_

_And I'm still hurting_

No matter how much I tell myself to move on, that he doesn't love me anymore, there's still part of me that wishes for him to come back to me. I know he won't, though. He left. He left like a coward.

_Go and hide_

_And run away_

_Run away_

_Run and find something better_

He took everything with him: The sun, the moon, the air. Everything.

_Go and hide the sun away_

_Run away_

_Like it's simple_

_Like it's right_

He left me with nothing but a name and my pokemon, if you can even still call them mine.

_Give me a day, Touya_

_Bring back the lies_

_Hang them back on the wall_

_Maybe I'd see_

_How you could be so certain that we_

_Had no chance at all_

There are some things I guess I'll just never understand: Why my Swanna is afraid to fly, and why Touya left…

_Touya is over_

_And where can I turn?_

_Covered with scars I did nothing to earn_

_Maybe there's somewhere_

_A lesson to learn_

_But that wouldn't change the fact_

_That wouldn't speed the time_

_Once the foundation's cracked_

_And I'm…._

_Still hurting_

"Touko, please." Bianca sighed as she took my hand in hers. "He'll realize soon that letting you go was the biggest mistake he's ever made!" She tried comforting me in such a way that is pretty generic to most females. 'He's not calling because he lost your number' or 'you were too good for him'. I mean, what is this? He's Just Not That Into You? Don't get me wrong; it's a wonderful film, just not at this point in time for me.

I looked into her large, doe-like eyes. "Bianca, he isn't coming back. Five years we've been together, and he just leaves." I sobbed. I hated when anyone had to comfort me. I hated feeling so weak. I just plain hated everything about this situation, yet I couldn't quite seem to decided whether or not I hated Touya…

**Author's note:**

**Hello, everyone. For those who do not know me: I am TopHatsNPyros. Welcome to my most recent (and so far, ****favourite) fic. For those of you who know me from my previous fics: Welcome back. To whoever you may be, new or old: I thank you for reading this short first chapter of "Five Year's Time", which is based heavily off of one of my most favourite musicals, "The Last Five Years". A word of warning now: This may get confusing unless you are already familiar with the musical, which is a compilation of songs. Cathy (in this fic: Touko) sings starting from the end of the relationship and heading towards the beginning. Jamie (in this fic: Touya) sings starting from the beginning of the relationship and heading towards the end. Their stories overlap at their wedding, where they sing a duet. Now that there's a little bit of a background story, I hope you enjoyed "Five Year's Time", and I ask you to please review and give me your thoughts! Thank you!  
**


End file.
